Tell me about Cabbie
by The Beginning of Talent
Summary: "Will you be quiet!" Robbie demanded and stuffed Rex into his bag.  "Sorry about that," he said, "so have you seen her?"  "No, I haven't but I suggest you look for her." André replied.     Robbie and Andre Friendship, Cabbie Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own or affiliate with Victorious.

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

Love never fails." - 1 Corinthians 13:4, Holy Bible

_

* * *

_

"Ay I think I see 'em!" Beck pointed to a empty space in the class room.

Another student walked up from behind him holding an imaginary net. "Wow, what a beautiful animal!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure your an expert?" André questioned, "how are you suppose to catch a crocodile with that? It's never going to subdue that monster."

"You're right!" Jade interjected, " quickly, we must capture it using our bare hands!"

"You're mad!" a student added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat's voice rose in sudden disbelief.

"Um, Cat?" Mr. Sikowitz spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"He wasn't speaking to you."

"About?" Cat asked, obviously lost.

The high school teacher dug into his pocket, "Here," he said pulling out a star burst. A smile stretched across Cat's face and she almost skipped towards the unruly teacher. "I love candy!" she added cheerfully.

Everyone let out a loud groan and sat down in their respective seats; knowing that their scene was now over. The once happy red head noticed and a familiar feeling crept up into her cheeks. She looked down to the floor, playing with the candy in her hands trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation she had just created.

Robbie looked over and smiled however. He always tried to notice the smallest things about Caterina Valentine. Like the fact she smiles and giggles at something as small as a ladybug or that she always smells like sweet strawberry, or the fact she calls her hair dryer baby. Most people find Cat strange because she seemingly carries a level of innocence in her mentality that seems to fit a 2nd grader, but to Robbie however, that was the best part of her.

"Someone on your mind lover boy?" Rex's sudden interjection cut off Robbie's thoughts. Somehow Robbie developed a way of speaking his mind without actually speaking on his own. What Robbie couldn't say Rex said for him. Of course Robbie played along and tried to convince others and maybe even himself that Rex was his own person.

"Shhh, Rex be quiet" he whispered in a panic

"What you trying to keep it a secret?" Rex retorted, "It's not like anyone doesn't know. You are so obviously cru-"

"Robbie, stop talking to your puppet and pay attention," Mr. Sikowitz interjected.

"Rex is not a puppet!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Robbie Shapiro let out a small sigh as the other students sneered at him for defending Rex. The others must have thought of him as crazy. Well at least that's what he thought.

"Don't sweat it man," Rex said trying to comfort his owner, "thanks for backing me up."

Robbie however was unaware of Jade eavesdropping on his conversation. Jade looked on from the back of the class, arms folded across her chest as she focused on Shapiro. She couldn't help but slightly crack a smile at the mishap; Mr. Sikowitz had completely embarrassed two of the strangest people in the school in the same class. Finally taking her eyes off of the ventriloquist she shifted back on Sikowitz's teaching but her mind was already hatching a scheme to bother both Cat and her hidden crush.

School began to become interesting after the first showcase a couple of months later. Trina had gotten a swollen tongue, her sister had to take her place in the showcase and performed amazingly well, Jade immediately disliked her and poured black coffee into her hair. Now he was sent by Mr. Psycho-witz to catch up with a now distraught Tori Vega.

Robbie turned the corner and caught up with André and Tori, "Uh you guys-" he started.

"Sikowitz wants you both back in class." Rex cut off.

"He asked me to tell them!" Robbie quickly replied as if he lost an opportunity to be helpful.

"See this doesn't happen in my old school," Tori added to her argument.

André sighed and looked at the duo, "Will you guys be cool?"

"Him be cool?" Rex said.

"You're a demon!" Robbie replied, completely ignoring Andrés request to be normal.

"You guys Sikowitz really wants everyone back in class," Cat echoed as she strolled up behind Robbie.

"and you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one." Rex snapped.

André and Tori exchanged quick glances before looking on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" hurt evidenced in her voice.

"Rex!"

"Tell your puppet to stop being mean to me!"

"Rex is not a puppet, "Robbie defended, "It's an offensive term!"

Tori already had enough,"Yeah this school pretty normal" she said sarcastically.

"Would you please go back and tell Mr. Sikowitz we'll be there in a minute." André breathed out, normally he was cool with their antics but right now, it wasn't helping.

"Alright but you better hurry," and with that Cat left the scene. Robbie following behind arguing with Rex. Yelling something about respect.

André turned his head back to Tori and searched for the words he could say to convince her from leaving Hollywood Arts. "Okay, this school is not normal," he spoke out.

"Really?" Tori remarked, sarcasm continually seeping from her tone.

"but your not normal either." he replied, ignoring her sarcasm, "I've seen what you can do on stage, you're special, you're fantastic, you belong in this school."

Tori sighed and looked to the ground as André walked away. He searched harder and harder for what he could add to keep her in this school, "Normal is boring" he finished while walking backwards.

That's all he could say at the moment. He could think of no other words that would help her in this situation and Tori Vega stood there and pondered these words in her heart.

Robbie Shapiro sighed, leaning against one of the many lockers in Hollywood arts. He looked for Cat but he lost her in the hallways. He knows he was supposed to head back to Sikowitz's class but he couldn't get over what he, disguised as Rex said.

"Cat didn't deserve that," he said to himself.

"Deserve what?," André asked out as he approached the ventriloquist.

Robbie swallowed silently, should he tell André he felt guilty about hurting Cat? He trusted him over all the other students in Hollywood arts, he seemed the most normal.

"What I said to her, a-about the prom thing, ya'know?" Robbie said

"Yea, that was pretty cold."

"I know and now I feel terrible."

André tipped his head slightly, "Well why don't you make it up to her? You know apologize?"

"That's if he can talk," Rex interrupted, "Robbie always has a numb tongue around the ladies."

"Will you be quiet?" Robbie demanded and stuffed Rex into his bag.

"Sorry about that," he said, "so have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't but I suggest you look for her." André replied.

"You think she'll forgive me?"

"No chiz, it's Cat. I'm sure she didn't take it that hard, don't sweat it man." the musician encouraged.

Robbie got off the locker and walked away with his bag in hand. André just shook his head and continued on his way towards Sikowitz's class. He just helped out two people in need and he hoped that it would end well.

"André!" Robbie's voice called before he could turn the corner. André already knowing turned his head toward his friend, "I'll cover you in class man."

Robbie nodded and took off in hopes of finding Cat soon before class was over. The musician shook his head and entered the class. First thing he noticed was Sikowitz's stare as he interrupted his lesson.

"Ah! Mr. Harris where is everyone else?" the teacher asked.

"Tori, isn't coming back. Cat got sick and Robbie volunteered to walk her to the nurse."

André held his breath, "Okay," Sikowitz replied and continued his lesson.

He let out a quiet sigh and looked around the class room. Most of the students were still there except for obviously Cat, Robbie, Tori and Jade.

"Wait," André looked around and didn't see Jade in her seat or any other seat whatsoever. André pulled out his phone quickly and typed a text message to Beck.

To Beck:

Yo, where'd Jade go?

Send

André tapped his foot waiting for a reply. He opened his phone to Beck's reply almost immediately,

From Beck:

Sikowitz sent her to find you guys.

Apparently you all were taking too long.

Reply

The frustrated musician rolled his eyes. Was Sikowitz completely clueless? The worst thing he could possible do at the moment was to send Jade while Tori was still out there.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well this is my first fanfic for Victorious. I was hoping for a beta but that didn't go through so well so if you think you can beta send me a message. I hope you all enjoy and I am probably going to wrap it all up in chapter 2. Hopefully that chapter is as long as this one.

Review if you'd like and if I could improve on ANYTHING. I think I still have to flesh out Cat a little more. I'll be more focused on her in the next chapter.

Pairings: Cabbie, TAndré (If I continue this after chapter two.)

Friendships: Robbie, André

~God Bless

-1 Corinthians 13:8 "Love never fails."


	2. Chapter 2

Plot: Robbie apologizes to Cat for insulting her about her prom date (Lack of one)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own in any way Victorious.

**A/N:**Hello fanfictioners? I'm back with another chapter! Recently there has been an explosion of Jade centered or pairing Ffs so I thought I would break the chain a little. Hopefully we'll see some more diverse fanfiction. Even more so than this one here. Don't get me wrong Jade is a pretty cool character I love her (though what she did in the first episode annoyed me.) but to have 10+ fanfictions in a row? Gah!

**Warning:**Jade maybe a little OCC, I needed a antagonist and she was the easy choice. Sorry!

And heeeerrrrrreeeee weeeeee GO!

"Greater love has no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends"

_-John 15:16, Holy Bible_

* * *

No one suspected Cat to be much of a thinker. Usually they would see her talking up a storm cloud the size of California. Right now however was a secret side of Cat. One that thought deeply, cried over past hurts and even kept silent for hours on end. Cat sat at her usual lunch table her chin resting on the back of her hand. Absentmindedly playing with her hair.

Robbie obviously had brought up a bad memory. While everyone walked into prom hand in hand, enjoying the presence of their dates and loved ones. The red headed actress sat in the park, wearing a beautifully seamless white dress which hugged her figure, but didn't smother it. The garment fell short to above her ankles which were dressed with silver laces from her silver heels.

Cat rocked back and forth silently crying to herself. Wondering why had no one asked her to the prom. This one special night of the year where she had a chance to feel normal, even beautiful.

"Hey, Cat."

Cat shook her head from the memory and lifted her eyes to see who called her. Her eyes softened at the person in front of her.

"Y-yeah, what's up?" she replied weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned.

"It's nothing."

"Well," she paused, "how could it be nothing if you didn't even notice me coming?" Jade swung her leg over the seat and sat down across the table.

Cat pouted slightly, no one usually caught her dazed out and Jade was now questioning her. Tipping her head sideways she thought if she could trust Jade with her little issue. The other narrowed her eyes and chewed on her lower lip.

"I have better things to do," she said impatiently as she stood up.

"No wait!" Cat quickly responded reaching out to catch her by the hem of her shirt, "I'll tell."

Jade let out a small smile and sat down. Cat caught a glimpse of it but ignored it. Maybe she was just happy to help, she reasoned.

"Well?" Beck's girlfriend rushed.

"Well, I've been really sad," she started, "about the fact that no one asked to go to the prom last year!"

The red head's eyes glazed over with tears as she tried to blink them away. She looked down towards the ground and wiped away the stray tears with the length of her forefinger. Jade smirked all the more and laughed. Cat looked up in surprise to the light skinned girl, how could she find any of this funny?

"Well what did you expect?"

Those very words stung Cat at the heart.

"I mean," she continued, "who in their right mind would want to go with you to prom?"

Automatically Cat stood up from her seat, tears pouring from the well from her eyes.

"Why are you so mean to me?" A mixture of confusion and hurt was evident her tone. The girl dashed as far from the table towards the school.

Jade's phone vibrated from a text she received from Beck.

From: Beck

To: Jade

What are you doing you should be back by now?

From: Jade

To: Beck

Nothing just had a little chat with the school princess.

From: Beck

To: Jade

She isn't back here either is she okay?

From: Jade

To: Beck

Why do you care? She isn't anymore. I couldn't find that new girl so I took my anger out on her.

From: Beck

To: Jade

We are going have to talk about that Jade. :(

Swinging open the door and continued at her pace towards her locker and a trail of tears followed suit. Cat rounded the corner and slammed into someone taking both her and him to the ground.

"Hey what- Oh man, Cat are you okay?" a worried voice asked.

The girl pushed herself off the ground and sat up against the wall, looking at who she took down.

"Y-yeah," she repeated, "I'm fine."

Cat was about to burst into tears again. Today wasn't really her day at all.

"You don't look okay Cat." he soothed. Robbie Shapiro wasn't very good with the ladies but when it came to friends he could be the best person to have at your side. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Cat immediately leaned into his arms and cried like has never ever cried before.

The ventriloquist sighed, and just rocked back and forth with Cat in his arms. A bit of wisdom he learned was that sometimes you can't say anything at the moment. All you could do is cry with those who cry and laugh with those who laugh because words sometimes do not help the current situation.

Cat's sobbing stopped and all Robbie could hear was her soft breathing. Guilt pressed hard on him. He continually blamed himself in his thoughts for making Cat cry. He looked over to a clock on the wall 20 minutes before class ended.

"Cat," he spoke softly, "What's going on?"

"Jade, was being mean to me-and no one asked to the prom!" she said into the pocket of his shoulder.

Robbie was a lost for words, not only that he reminded Cat of her 'prom night' but Jade was so heartless as to rub it in. Robbie rubbed small circles using his forefinger on her back as they sat there in silence.

"You know, I'm sorry Cat" he started, " I wanted to ask you to prom but I felt so nervous. And I am also sorry for reminding you about it. I know Rex said it, but I control Rex and I'm sorry its just-"

The girl's laugh cut him off. She lifted her head off his shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his own. Sure they were a little puffed and red but it didn't matter to Robbie. So what if she could switch emotions on an instant. It didn't matter to Robbie. He stretched a crooked smile across his face, he could feel the blood rushing towards his cheeks.

"It's okay Robbie!" She responded, "I understand."

"W-wait you do?" he spoke in disbelief, his burden lifted off his shoulders. It was amazing how a forgiving person could lift the burdens of a guilty heart.

"Yeah, and I know that Rex is controlled by you silly! He is more than puppet though."

Robbie's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Rex isn't a puppet Robbie, that's an offensive term." She responded playfully.

Cat pulled away from his embrace though Robbie internally protested and stood up. Robbie followed her up and faced her. Glad that she has forgiven him.

"Well, so what now?" he asked.

" Let's get back to class. I'm sure Sikowitz is going to through a fit." she replied.

Robbie sighed sadly now that his moment with Cat was over.

"Thanks again Robbie, for apologizing." the red head continued. She leaned over and placed a kiss onto his cheek. The familiar feeling of blood rushed once more to Robbie's face.

"Come on!" he giggled and skipped towards the class.

"Wait, Cat!" Robbie shouted but it was too late she turned the corner and was gone from sight.

"She loves me doesn't she?" He asked no one but himself.

* * *

Done, I am tired. Its like 4 am and I stood up all night to write this. I know its not that great, and I feel I rushed it a little but not bad for my first fanfiction here eh? I hope you enjoyed and I know Cat and Robbie didn't share a real lip to lip kiss but I felt it wasn't needed.

I hope to see you all again in another story. Some other time. Read, enjoy, and review!

Bye bye!

Remember,

"Greater love has no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends"

_-John 15:16, Holy Bible_

_~God Bless._


	3. My Lily of Sharon!

A/N: I know sometimes people don't like to read these. It kind of seperates you from feeling 'in' the story. However I wanted to thank all those who reviewed. I did not plan to extend this story but I felt like a proper thank you should take form in a expansion. Please enjoy, God bless you all for reviewing and I hope you feel the love!

I'm sorry this is such a drabble. I know you rather read a One-Shot than a drabble but I can't get over writers block. Anyways Enjoy.

* * *

"**Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth-for your love is more delightful than wine.**

**Pleasing is the fragrance of your perfumes; your name is like perfume poured out. No wonder the maidens love you! **

-Song of Solomon 1:2-3; Holy Bible

Robbie froze, Cat wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into the pocket of his shoulder. The two cold teens stood there in the middle of the snow storm. Cat's nose matching her red velvety hair. The ventriloquist slowly wrapped his arms around the little drama queen.

Cat took a deep breath of his cologne.

Robbie took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

She could feel his heartbeat through the thick pea coat.

He counted every breathe she took. A blessing like no other.

"Robbie," Cat said, "Let's get out of the cold."

He barely heard her muffled voice.

"Say what?"

Cat lifted her face from its place in his chest, "I said, lets get out of the cold, silly!"

Robbie let go of Cat reluctantly and wiped his red nose across his sleeves. "Yeah, I can't believe New York City is this cold!"

"Well thank God, Sikowitz warned us to buy these coats. Don't you think my coat is cute?" Cat rambled, "One time my brother found a pink coat in a dumpster and it was covered in some sort of-"

"Hey Cat," Robbie interrupted,

"Yeah?"

"Lets go back inside I'm sure the others miss us by now."

Cat pouted playfully and Robbie could not help but smile.

"Aw, but I don't want to be with the others, I want to be here with you."

"You know that's not fair Caterina!"

"What's the matter Robert? Not in the mood to spend time with your girlfriend?" She spat back spitefully. The drama Queen took two steps back and started to angrily bite her lip.

Robbie sighed and pinched his nose, " You know I want to spend time with you Cat."

And as quickly as her anger appeared, it disappeared. "Okay," she let off a cute smile.

Robbie laced his cold fingers between hers and they both strode back into the Broadway theater, where the play they should have been watching was just ending.

* * *

I know it was short I apologize, but now Cat, Robbie and the gang are in New York City. Maybe I should continue this eh? Well you decide. I haven't written in a long time so forgive my faults I was really trying to focus on dialog which I believe is one of my weak points. Also, every chapter and story has an underlying truth/lesson to it. Kudos, cookies and blessing to those who understand, find and apply it. Like in the second chapter a line goes:

"W-wait you do?" he spoke in disbelief, his burden lifted off his shoulders. It was amazing how a forgiving person could lift the burdens of a guilty heart."

Forgiveness is a character of a loving heart and can lift burdens off others. Such as God has done for me :].

Look out for those lessons they may come in handy :].

Can anyone spot any lessons in this story?

Anyways, Ciao for now. I really think I might continue this. :]

~God Bless.


End file.
